Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a display panel on which images are displayed and a driving unit which drives the display panel. Examples of display panels include liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, plasma display panels (PDPs), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) panels.
Display panels can display either still or moving images. Display panels can be driven at a frame rate of several frames per second. When a number of sequential frames display the same image data, a still image is displayed. Additionally, when sequential frames display different image data, a moving image is displayed. The standard display panel is driven at a frequency of about 60 Hz. Alternatively, display panels can be driven at frequencies higher than about 60 Hz in order to display high quality moving images. In order to reduce power consumption when displaying a still image, display panels can also be driven at lower frequencies of about 30 Hz or about 15 Hz. That is, display panels can be driven at various frequencies depending on whether a still image or a moving image is displayed.